Cosmic Love
by ALittleRaeOfSunshine
Summary: based on the song Cosmic Love and a video on youtube.ONESHOT. How Severus and Lily's relationship could have started had she fallen for our dark hero. Maybe more chapters based on the songs from the album lungs by florence and the machine
1. Cosmic Love

__

**So this little one shot was inspired by the video**

**http:// www. you tube .com /watch? v=xQNefCgQZ6k&playnext_ from=TL&videos=NnVPVw6AVhU by muddysnowangel please please reove the spaces and watch it it is amazing**

**Originally posted under Rwhitewings. this is just a little oneshot about what could have been the starting point for Severus and Lily's relationship. Severus is my favourite Harry Potter character and i wish things could have turned out better for the poor guy.**

**I'd also like to make a big thank you to PyrusAngel for helping me with this :D. **

**All lyrics in italics, the lyrics are from the song Cosmic Love, by Florence and the Machine**

**This may be continued as a series of oneshots based on songs from the album Lungs from Florence and the Machine.**

_

* * *

_

Cosmic Love

__

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyesI screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

Outside the night was still, but alive with stars and the great full pearl moon. Somewhere out in the vastness of the forbidden forest, a werewolf ran with an unconventional pack of a dog, a stag and a rat. It was a summers night even though September should be cooling and the breeze was sweet relief in the humid heat. Inside sat two friends in a forgotten classroom, both shoeless, socked feet pressing to the cooler stone of the floor. She wore rolled up brown combats, white little ankle socks, and a dark green tank top. He wore loose fitting black cotton slacks, which he had rolled up in the heat, and a dark blue shirt which also had to have its sleeved rolled up top buttons undone. Revealing toned lean muscles that are otherwise hidden and unnoticed in their quiet strength. Her legs also looking well curved and toned as they stayed only a little away from his, only lightly bronzed compared to his alabaster skin.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown outYou left me in the dark_

Her eyes were burning emeralds in the glowing handle light. Her hair the envy of the flame in its brilliant auburn red. It hung in silk webs from her head to the shell of her ear, to her chest and the hand that rested against that one flush cheek. She was concentrating too hard, the dark pink lips pouted the nose slightly twitched like a rabbit in annoyance. She finally allowed a heart worn sight to pass through the lips and dropped the quill that had been loosely cradled between her forefinger and thumb with little intention of use.

Her eyes lifted from the object of her frustration, a transfiguration essay that had made itself particularly difficult , and spied a look at her fellow worker. The pale yet healthy skin that glowed in the flame light, framed by ebony locks that she thought most beautiful. Black velvet that was currently gathered up at the nape of a strong yet lean neck in a dark green ribbon ever the house colours. It was always worn this way when he felt comfortable enough not to hide his face, and was considerably more convenient when working. The nose, she smiled affectionately at it. Although he considered it a hindrance and offensive, the young woman opposite him considered it a merely a statement piece in a grand room. Indeed the dark strong eyebrows, the unusually long eyelashes, and the black pearl eyes. Onyx and undeniably sensual and when in the right company fully open windows to the troubled man's soul. He was strangely beautiful, seductive in a way that merely hung in the air around him in his very aura.

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilightIn the shadow of your heart_

She cast her eyes down again afraid of been caught in her observations of her companion. Instead she chewed lightly on her bottom lip her work long since forgotten. However she was wrong to have thought that he had paid only his work his attentions.

He'd noticed that she had removed her make-up for their late night study session. He was not offended that she had not dressed up for him but considered himself honoured that she felt comfortable enough in his company to come completely as herself.

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeatI tried to find the sound_

He also observed that she had considered her essay a lost cause and was now watching the moon from the window their desk was next to. Unsure he moved his hand across the distance between them, although sometimes he felt there was too much distance to cross. He laid his larger hand over her small nimble one and she immediately pinned him with those emeralds.

"Lily" he breathed his voice already a mans" what are you thinking?"

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,So darkness I became_

Shy looked at him in earnest her eyes unmasked he braced himself. For he knew in true house fashion she was about to be beautiful truthful with him.

She turned her hand upwards into him palm and traced the lines there. She wondered if a whole life could really be read upon a hand. His hands did tell stories, a few scars paler across the ivory skin, the skin deep potion stains of an outstanding student, the carefully clipped nails and the elongated elegance of the fingers. Yes these were Severus's hands and she would know them anywhere.

"I was thinking of you and the darkness" she said and although it was a whisper there was confidence in the voice.

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_

He tensed his walls rose up around him and she could feel it from there palms pressed together.

"Not like that Severus" she said slowly and pointedly.

Still he did not relax and she felt fierce determination to rid him of those walls she so rarely saw when he was alone with her.

"Lily I know that I am not quite the shining light that Potter shoves blindingly in our faces and I do not need you to remind me so" he said the harsh sarcasm and the hurt all wound up in his voice the lip tilted in a sneer revealing white pointed teeth.

Still his hand remained pressed to hers equally warm as her own. Lily shifted not uncomfortably but more in preparation, her socked foot briefly brushed past his own shoe free feet.

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

"Severus you are not James" she said surely Severus eyes lit with anger and hurt that only Lily could identify.

Severus readied himself to make a snide remark and make his exit so he could be left with his sorrows.

"And I am glad for it" she said those carefully manicured fingers reaching to brush the sensitive underside of his wrist where she could feel his veins and that hurried pulse.

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness tooSo I stayed in the darkness with you_

Surprise an unusual light to be seen in his eyes but Lily knew it well for she constantly surprised him. She was a puzzle he had difficulty figuring out and just when all the pieces would slide into place he would realise he was building the wrong picture all along.

"Why?" he asked so much hung of that word.

It was as if he was asking why she ever even chose him as a friend, why they were sitting there now, why she felt he was worthy of her friendship of herself.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

"Severus do not begin to imagine I take joy from the light, I am my own flame and I do not want to appear a mere reflection of another's light. Severus I need a sky not a sun, a darkness a vast darkness in which to feel secure. I'm no moon that steals another's light I am a sun, and you Severus are a great darkness, beautiful and faultless lacking only one thing. There is no darkness without light Sev, and no light without the darkness. I don't want to change you, nor light up your darkness I want us to complete what is missing. I will become darkness for you Severus, I will share my light with you all I want if your night in return"

_You left me in the dark_

He was frozen as he listened more intently to these words than any that he had ever heard before, the emerald fires stone with determination. This was truth, it was impossible truth. Suddenly Severus realised he had never felt so connected to another human being in all his life. Never had he felt that someone had seen the whole of him, and now he had and they had accepted it, welcomed it wished to embrace. For a moment he considered denying it, shying away from the light, from this precious offer and retreating to the safety of his own shell where nothing could hurt him. Or so he liked to think.

_No dawn, _

He knew that this was a moment that if he did not embrace he would regret for the rest of his life, it would eat at him until there was nothing left but that shell. The mask her wore. He wanted to be forever what he was with her and now she had opened up that door for him. A door that he had not thought had existed.

_no day, _

Dare he abandon tactical practicality of his Slytherin ways and go full heartedly into Gryffindor bravery. Severus was not a coward, and he did not bend his will for fear. Severus knew that she should take this chance while it was in front of him rather than watch if flee out the door.

After her confession Lily had watched on nervously as the object of her affection thought over his options. She grew fearful that she had made a mistake, that she had misinterpreted his long glances, and casual touches as something more than they were. Now it was her turn to brace herself for rejection. Then her hand was lifted carefully from the oak of the table her eyes followed that hand as it was pressed to his warm lips his eyes closed, peaceful. Then they opened bright intelligent onyx all the walls down and shattered she could see his soul.

_I'm always in this twilight_

Her cheeks flushed for Severus to kiss her hand was as good as a confession from her reserved friend.

"I will give you my darkness Lily but I warn you I am a selfish man. You'll be in the darkness and you will only be able to find me, I will not let anyone else have you. If you give me your light I will use it to guide you to me always, I will never give up on you, never let you go… I will not give you to another man Lily. I do not wish to possess you, I just want you to know that I will not handle it easily if you change your mind" his voice was strong and dangerously venerable all at the same time.

Lily felt her heart clench painfully then release and a hundred worries washed away immediately she was out of her chair and without letting go of his hand on top of the table. Severus was wide-eyed as she reached up her free hand to his face and she could swear she could hear their hearts beating.

_In the shadow of your heart_

"I'm yours, this who I am now, I do not know myself without you Sev. I'm already blinded all I can see is you, I will never change my mind, not as long as you are near" her voice was so filled with emotion that it spilled over to her tears.

_A falling star fell from your heart _

She had waited for such a long time in fear to tell him how she felt. She never thought it would be like this. She was ready to give in, to hand herself over to James Potter if it meant he would be disgusted with her after her confession. If it would make him happy she would happily be blinded forever.

He stroked away her tears with his thumb then slowly stroked up from her face to her hair and wrapped his fingers in the flames there. His other hand left her grasp to cradle the back of her neck and draw her closer. Until delicately as if the moment would break if he did not handle it with care he pressed his lips to hers. The world awoke. Suddenly stars, moons and stars were no more, just each other and the sound of their breathing.

_and landed in my eyes_

Her arms locked round his neck as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed what remained of tears, and fears away. Into the dark sky they became inconsequential stars like the freckles across her face.

They parted a little and she lay her head on his broad shoulder as he stroked patterns on he lower back. He was memorising the moment storing it away for future use, he felt pity for any dementor that may seek his soul now. It belonged to another and she had given him the tools to guard it well.

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, _

"I do love you Lily Evans" he mumbled into her hair.

"as I do you" she said with a smile against his neck.

In the distance a wolf howled, but they paid no mind it could not reach them now. The world could wait until tomorrow, but for now they had a little sanctuary. No dark lords and young marauders to worry about. There was however a transfiguration essay that was unlikely to ever get the full attention it needed.

But lets hush now, and leave these young lovers, I'll blow out the candle for them with the breeze so they may rest. Tomorrow is only a night away after all.

_and now it's left me blind…_

**Please feed the monster at the end of this chapter, he likes reviews best :D ~***


	2. Fallen

__

**Authors notes: so this is Jame's reaction to Severus and Lily another song fic this time its Fallen by Florence and The Machine ~* also posted under Rwhitewings~***

* * *

**Fallen**

I've fallen out of favour  
And I've fallen from grace  
Fallen out of trees  
And I've fallen on my face  
Fallen out of taxis  
Out of windows too  
Fell in your opinion  
When I fell in love with you

James Potter wasn't exactly known for it. He was known for his dashing good looks, cheeky smiles, awesome seeker, talented transfiguration student and marauder. No James Potter was not know for how good he was at falling.

It was quite a talent really no many people could be as clumsy as he was and not be covered in scar. Or bubble wrap. James Potter had fallen down stairs, over stones, even his own feet, not to mention the tree. Maybe quiddich was not the best sport to go into when one found themselves as such but like I told you James Potter had falling down to an art.

In fact I'd say he rather enjoyed it.

High a above the quiddich pitch a young man sat sit on his broom. It was dark and the rain was cascading down drenching his stationary form. His eyes were closed as slowly he lifted his spectacle framed face up to the sky. His usually unruly dark hair plastered to his head, the strong jaw line scattered with stubble. Full lips twitched into a smile as he breathed deeply letting the rain wash away his painful thoughts.

His mother would be distraught at the sight of him. Wearing only black slacks and no shoes one could see every rain drenched muscle on the quiddich toned chest. It had been warm when he had tip toed out the dorm room in his invisibility cloak after a restless 5 hours of attempting to sleep. Sleep would not come, his mind was working far to fast to consider stopping, he knew when it could be a crash.

Despite the drop in temperature due to the rain he did not feel cold. He was numb physically and mentally. He done the violent rages, the emasculating weeping, and the denial. He was in the aftermath, soul worn and strained.

__

Sometimes I wish for falling  
Wish for the release  
Wish for falling through the air  
To give me some relief  
Because falling's not the problem  
When I'm falling I'm in peace  
It's only when I hit the ground  
It causes all the grief

All he had left to do was to fall.

He had already fallen in love with Lily Evans, fallen into the bitter trap of hatred for Snape, fallen into a begrudging acceptance. All he had to do now was all out of love.

James effortlessly balanced himself so he was standing a top the broom and whispered a familiar charm. Glasses already secured to his face he took deep breathes closing his eyes.

He listened to the world.

The rain was tapping its delicate fingers over every surface creating a harmonic song. In the distance an owl hooted obviously annoyed to be sent out in such weather. He stretched out his arms like wings and with a final out take of breath he let himself fall backwards. Fear briefly shot through his heart but then it passed as peace settled over him.

He could loose to Severus, he could let it all go, just like he could let go of the broom. He had loved her, but whether it had been the kind of love that would have taken him through his years he did not know. It had been untested and he was happy to think that even though they could have been something beautiful, it wasn't meant to be. James believed that everything happens for a reason it isn't how hard you fall but how well you could get back up again.

__

This is a song for a scribbled out name  
And my love keeps writing again and again  
This is a song for a scribbled out name  
And my love keeps writing again and again  
And again

James could feel the air rippling along his trousers, and singing along his skin. He knew the ground was approaching and was not alarmed. He was putting a little faith in himself. Letting the truth unfurl in his mind he accepted what had happened and allowed his mind to open up to everything around him.

He landed , or rather stopped abruptly only a few centimetres above the ground as if he'd hit a large jelly. Eyes still closed he had noticed the three figure standing around his floating form patiently.

"It's freezing out here Prongs if your over your depressive thing can we get in already" said a rather wet Sirius Black.

James grinned and opened his eyes to find his best friends staring down at him, Moony was armed with a fresh shirt kept dry by magic, as were the shoes that Padfoot had and the cloak Wormtail held.

They reached down and helped him up handing him their items and slapping him on the back they exchanged wit, as they would like to think. James called his broom back and set off to the broom shed leaving all that was his love for Lily on the quiddich pitch.

He felt contented amongst the quiet strength of his friends, knowing that this fall was just one more fall before he could fly.

__

I'll dance myself up  
Drunk myself down  
Find people to love  
Love people too drunk  
I'm not scared to jump  
I'm not scared to fall  
If there was nowhere to land  
I woudn't be scared  
At all

* * *

**Please, please review and maybe I'll be able to think of another chapter to write ~***


	3. Between Two Lungs

**This is another oneshot another look at Lily and Sev, btw i do have more planned now so i will post new chapters when i write them but i'm not changing the status from finished because i won't be updating too often and i'm not really sure if i've got a story line going yet. This song is Between Two Lungs by Florence and the Machine. Also published under RWhitewings.**

***~For everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited thank you~***

* * *

**Between Two Lungs**

Between two lungs it was released  
The breath that captured me  
The sigh that blew me forward

Lily awoke to the sound of gentle breathing. Hers and his. Once again they had fallen asleep on the floor of the Room of Requirement whilst studying hard before their N.E.W.T's. They were lain out across the soft dark rug in front of the fire, they had stopped studying long before they had fallen asleep. They had laid talking in quiet voices about everything and anything as they often did these days. Lily's eyes joined their hands that lay between them still intertwined his much bigger fingers enveloping hers, safe and secure like a chain between them.

They were a mirror lying in the exact same positions curled towards each other like ying and yang. A wave of his breath hit her, smelling pleasantly like the mints they had shared not too long ago. It softly blew against her hair moving strands like feathers, it touched her lips a ghost of a kiss.

She smiled and observed his face, so serene; an expression she rarely got to gaze upon these days. No there was a constant implacable something that haunted his features, always reminding them how delicate it all really was.

__

Cause it was trapped  
Trapped between two lungs  
It was trapped between two lungs  
It was trapped between two lungs

The dark load, Voldermort she grimaced at the thought. He could take this all away from them this moment. Lily looked upon that face, with the black fan of eyelashes that kissed his cheeks and the arch of the dark brows and filled with an unnameable fear.

Another beautiful breath, a deep sigh more powerful that all the other little waves, threw itself upon the shore. How many more did they have left? How many more breaths, how many more moments like this?

She wished she could hold it to her, stop all the clocks and hold this one moment here forever. She tightened her grip on his hand and observed that pale expanse of skin on his forearm. She delicately touched it tracing the veins, the perfect unmarred skin. She knew that this untouched arm meant more than he could have expressed to her. The life that he would have had, the lies, the regrets, the darkness. She longed to kiss his pulse but she did not wish to make him while she was in such a state.

__

And my running feet could fly  
Each breath screaming  
"We are all too young to die"

She wondered if she could hold her breath forever it would hold this moment too, that they would never have to face what lay outside waiting for them. She breathed in all his scent, of herbs and spices and held fast not allowing herself to exhale.

She knew she was being silly, no magic could hold them there, time must move on but still she did not breath. All the while the waves kept lapping against her inviting her to breathe him in.

She would not, she would stay like this for an eternity if it meant she could have millions more of those waves.

As she held her lungs ached, and longed to breathe him in again. She already missed his scent, and the air that they shared. Slowly his eyes flickered open revealing dark opaque eyes.

__

Between two lungs it was released  
The breath that passed from you to me  
That flew between us as we slept  
That slipped from your mouth into mine  
It crept between two lungs  
It was released  
The breath that passed from you to me  
That flew between us as we slept  
That slipped from your mouth into mine  
It crept

How many breaths had she missed already?

__

Cause it was trapped  
Tapped between two lungs  
It was trapped between two lungs

He looked at her uncomfortable face realising something was a miss. Then he realised she was not breathing, just lying there looking at him.

"Lily?' it was a sigh of a name, a little word filled with so much concern.

She realised seeing his face stricken with sudden worry that she was not holding the moment. She was letting it slip by, it was only her that had stopped slowly been left behind. Missing all those precious breaths.

Tears escaped and she let go of that breath, and the room filled with her gasp as she harshly filled her lungs again. Arms surrounded her hushing and questioning.

"I couldn't" she sobbed against the strong moving chest of her love.

"Couldn't, what?" he soothed as sharply drew in air ragged breaths.

"Couldn't stop time" she rasped.

He smiled and looked down at her crying face lying on his chest. So that was what this was all about?

"Well I'm glad that you didn't, imagine what would become of us then?" he asked softly.

Green eyes locked on his, red rimmed and confused.

"There is so much life for us have, my love, if you stop it we are dead, and we will be dead an awfully long time. These are the days of the living, and we must embrace them, each second is priceless and we must not spend a moment trying in vain to stop them. I would be robbed without them" he said gently pressing his lips to her lips, her eyelids, the throbbing pulse in her neck.

__

Now all the days of begging  
The days of theft  
No more gasping for a breath  
The air has filled me head-to-toe  
And I can see the ground far below  
I have this breath  
And I hold it tight  
And I keep it in my chest  
With all my might  
I pray to God this breath will last  
As it pushes past my lips  
As I...

"I'm sorry"

"Shh… lets not waste our breath on sorry, I love you is preferable" he grinned.

She smiled and reflected on the two of them here in the protective ribs of his arms breathing and beating the lungs and the heart. Gently she kissed his chest over his heart and glance back up and those dark eyes.

She shivered at the look in them one which she had never seen him show so openly to her. With and almost growl he rolled them over so she lay beneath him.

Flushed she stared up and a deadly smirking face and felt her breathing increase.

"After all my darling, I have over ways to leave you breathless' he whispered in her ear.

Moments like breaths are priceless, and no matter how long we try to hold them to us eventually we have to let them go. With that I release this moment, into the darkness of a winter night, so they might for ghosts in wind.

__

Between two lungs it was released  
The breath that passed from you to me

**Please review :) ~***


End file.
